


It's Not Perfect (But Maybe That's What We Need)

by DelightfulLittleGay



Series: College! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi would also be a switch, Alternate Universe - College/University, Although it's a little explicit hence the tag, Although this is with Kuroo and Bokuto, Asexual Kozume Kenma, Big Dumbass Energy for our seniors, Boys In Love, Come Shot, Demisexual Akaashi Keiji, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Gay Bokuto Koutarou, Gay Kuroo Tetsurou, Gay Sex, Homoromantic, I hope the ace rep is accurate, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kuroo gets some on his face, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Polyamory, Second semester story, Some Humor, Sophomore and senior for Kuroo and Kenma, Switch Bokuto Koutarou, Switch Kuroo Tetsurou, Target run, That's it that's all sorry for the dirty, Vibrators, Volleyball Dorks in Love, lots of kisses, okay I lied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfulLittleGay/pseuds/DelightfulLittleGay
Summary: "Keiji took everything in life seriously, but the thing he treasured the most was his relationship with Kenma, Koutarou, and Tetsurou. Sure, it granted them stares; it must have looked chaotic and messy and frivolous from the outside. It was from the inside too, and that was okay. It was how they all liked it. In fact, Keiji thought it was perfect."Keiji, Kenma, Koutarou, and Tetsurou's situation isn't perfect, but maybe that's what they need.





	It's Not Perfect (But Maybe That's What We Need)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/gifts).



> Hello, hello! Sorry for the wait on this fic. I was finishing up my first year of college, working on other projects, trying to write a BoKuroo fanfic, and realizing that I shipped the childhood friend couple and BokuAka as well, so I scrapped that and wrote this one instead. I think it's what BokuAkaKuroKen would have wanted. Honestly, I like it better too.
> 
> Unfortunately, I doubted myself a fair bit while writing this piece, and while I'm happy with how it turned out, any ace/demi readers who would like to let me know about Kenma and Akaashi and whether they don't accurately represent the ace/demi community, please let me know! I'm a gay and monoamorous writer, so I'm still learning about the spectrum as a whole. Also, for those who are poly, I hope this represents y'all well too. This is my first time writing a polyamorous relationship and an asexual and demisexual character, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> This is the first fic in this series without an extended sex scene! The brief mention of it is fairly explicit, though, hence why this is tagged the way it is.
> 
> I'd like to gift this work to DeathBelle, whose fics introduced me to BoKuroo and their amazing tomfoolery. Thank you for your wonderful Haikyu fics!
> 
> The title is grabbed from Sabrina Carpenter's "prfct".

Of course Koutarou slept through his alarm. Of course he did. And for the fourth time this week, no less.

“C’mon, Kou, let’s go!” Tetsurou shouted, throwing open his boyfriend’s door. “You have class in ten minutes! You’re gonna be late at this rate!”

Koutarou was still in bed, asleep (of course) and snoring like a bear, burrowing into the arm of his other boyfriend, Keiji. Keiji’s gaze locked onto Tetsurou’s from across the room, and Tetsurou cocked his head towards Koutarou with the kind of impatience he knew Keiji understood because this happened on a daily basis. Although Tetsurou loved Koutarou dearly, Jesus Christ, this was getting old.

Keiji nodded, and without a word, he nudged Koutarou with his elbow, right where cheek met bone.

Koutarou shot out of bed like a kid afraid of thunder’s crack against the sky, running right into his closet door. “Ow!” he whined, turning around and rubbing his shoulder with a pout on his face. “That smarts!”

“Glad to know you’re alive,” Tetsurou said. “You do realize your bio lecture starts in nine minutes, right?”

“Huh?” Koutarou’s eyes flew to his bedside clock, neon numbers flashing 7:51. “No, no, no, no! Crap! Not again!”

He scrambled around, pulling open dresser drawers and getting out of last night’s socks and underwear. Tetsurou couldn’t help himself from giving his boyfriend one long body scan, but now was not the time. If Koutarou caught him ogling, he’d be pushed up against a wall, and then Koutarou definitely wouldn’t make it to class on time.

It didn’t take long for Koutarou to get dressed, the last touch an elastic headband to sweep his hair out of his face (he usually put gel in but didn’t have the time today for obvious reasons). As he was throwing his backpack over his shoulders, he hopped back onto his comforter, knees scuttling across the fabric to get to Keiji. Koutarou gave Keiji a quick peck on the cheek before standing, running up to Tetsurou.

“You all good?” Tetsurou asked.

“As good as I’ll be,” Koutarou admitted, laughing a little as he ran a few fingers through the back of his hair. “I’ve got a granola bar in my backpack so I can eat on the way. See you later, Tetsu.”

Koutarou embraced Tetsurou, and Tetsurou closed his eyes; he knew what was coming. When Koutarou’s lips touched his, he sighed with pure bliss, his hands running against the fabric of Koutarou’s shirt, the muscles in his boyfriend’s back hitching with every touch. They _could_ stay like this forever, Tetsurou mused. Why not miss class?

“Ahem.”

Koutarou and Tetsurou pulled apart. Kenma was outside the doorframe, one eye fixed on the 3DS he held in his hand and the other giving the two of them an exasperated look.

Tetsurou sighed, pushing Koutarou away and clapping him twice on the shoulders. “Go knock ‘em dead, tiger. Maybe we’ll pick up where we left off later.”

“I’d like that,” Koutarou sang, and with a blink of Tetsurou’s eyes, he was gone.

Tetsurou looked back at Keiji, already snuggled back into Koutarou’s pillows, a little smile on his face. He didn’t have a class until the afternoon, so he always slept in and had a late breakfast. Tetsurou didn’t blame him. Beauty sleep was beauty sleep, after all.

But…Tetsurou knew Kenma needed some attention right now; he couldn’t leave his other boyfriend in the dark with just his Pokémon. Kenma would’ve preferred that, but he needed breakfast. Leave it to the ever faithful Tetsurou!

“Good morning, Kenma,” Tetsurou said, closing the door behind him to leave Keiji in peace. “What’s shaking?”

Kenma’s nose wrinkled, looking down at his DS screen, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that.”

Tetsurou laughed, leaning down to wrap an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. He tried again. “How are you today?”

Kenma looked up at Tetsurou now, clicking on a button to pause his game. “Tired. Hungry too. Do you think you could scramble some eggs, throw some apples in?”

“I’d be happy to.” Tetsurou leaned down to press his lips into Kenma’s cheek. Kenma immediately flushed, hiding his face behind his DS as Tetsurou chuckled, pulling away so he could walk to the kitchen. When they both arrived and assumed their positions, Kenma sitting down at the counter and Tetsurou standing at the stove, Tetsurou heard a whispered “Thank you, Tetsurou.”

“Anytime,” he replied, turning on the burner so he could hide his own flushed cheeks and goofy smile.

He was so fucking lucky.

OOOO

This whole polyamorous relationship situation started because Koutarou and Tetsurou were dumbasses.

They held a vote with each other and their boyfriends to verify this. The result was a unanimous affirmative.

When Koutarou and Tetsurou met freshman year, they connected right away. Having eight a.m. Calculus helped with that, seeing as they were usually the only two awake students in that class. They started out as breakfast buddies, then they became fuck buddies, and then they were so close to actually being in a relationship, but neither of them wanted that commitment because it seemed like too much, especially with all the years of college ahead of them. They didn’t say anything about that, of course. Why would they? Tetsurou may have been good at school, but in real life, he and Koutarou were practically radiating big dumbass energy.

Then Keiji Akaashi walked in his freshman year.

Koutarou fell _hard_ , meteorite falling out of the sky and crashing to Earth hard. Tetsurou heard all of Koutarou’s moony-eyed crushing and couldn’t help but feel a little bit jealous. Here the two of them were, college sophomores who were pretty much connected at the hip and almost together, and now it was all fucked up because one’s actual romantic crush had the other tamping their feelings down. He tried his best not to let it show and decided it would be better to give his friend some space while he hooked up with some other guys in the meantime.

Koutarou had feelings for Tetsurou, though. He just didn’t know how to articulate them, especially when Tetsurou kept teasing him about “Keiji and Koutarou sitting in a tree, KISSING.” In his head, he had an idea that could work: maybe a relationship where he could have both Keiji and Tetsurou as his boyfriends. But he knew the stigma against that type of thing. Wouldn’t a polyamorous situation be strange to every monogamous couple on campus?

After several dates, Keiji listened to Koutarou air out his grievances and (bless his heart) responded in a way that almost made Koutarou fall back on his chair in the coffee shop. Keiji was fine with whatever as long as he and Koutarou were happy and their relationship could develop gradually (Keiji was homoromantic demisexual, and although he felt sexual arousal around guys he liked, it came after the development of a strong emotional and romantic connection). However, Keiji stressed that Koutarou needed to talk to Tetsurou about this, and after that, Koutarou realized the extent of his feelings for that sophomore with the hair and laugh of a crow. This could be possible.

Koutarou and Tetsurou reconciled officially during the first semester of their junior year, after Tetsurou met a freshman he thought was cute and wanted to know more about. Following the best sex either of them had ever had, the two of them researched polyamory and everything fell into place. Both agreed that that’s what they wanted, and when Tetsurou clued Koutarou in on Kenma, the aforementioned freshman, and Koutarou approved, the decision was set in stone.

All four guys met together and went over the plan at that same coffee shop from Keiji and Koutarou’s date the previous year. Both Keiji and Kenma approved of it, knowing that it would not only make their respective partners happy; they’d be happy too. They didn’t have to date everyone within the group, and Koutarou and Tetsurou stressed that that wouldn’t be an issue if it popped up. As long as everyone felt comfortable and could get along with everyone, they would be good.

This arrangement would work.

And now, after a year, they had moved into an on-campus apartment together.

It was still working.

OOOO

A few weeks after the fourth sleeping-in incident, Koutarou slammed open the front door to the apartment one afternoon with an excited hoot.

“You’re in a good mood,” Tetsurou crowed from behind the refrigerator door. Koutarou could hear bottles clinking around in the fridge; Tetsurou was probably looking for tuna salad so he could make a sandwich. He was the only one who could stand the stuff. Koutarou liked meat but not that kind of meat, and both Keiji and Kenma thought it was wretched. Still, they let Tetsurou eat it because in the grand scheme of things, tuna salad was pretty harmless.

Koutarou smirked as he slid up behind his boyfriend, hands bunching up the fabric of his T-shirt. “I got my student coach evaluation back today,” he whispered, kissing Tetsurou’s cheek and face.

“Oh yeah?” Tetsurou cocked his head to the side, and Koutarou laughed as he started pressing his lips against Tetsurou’s neck. “How did it go?”

“I passed.” Koutarou grazed his teeth lightly against Tetsurou’s jaw. “Got an A on it, actually.”

He heard Tetsurou set Tupperware down, and they moved as a unit so he could put the bread he had left on the counter away. As soon as the fridge door shut, Tetsurou turned around and put his lips on Koutarou’s. Koutarou moaned as one of Tetsurou’s hands went to cup at the back of his neck, his tongue slipping into his mouth to meet his.

When they separated, Tetsurou grinned. “Congrats, Kou. That’s awesome. Looks like my sandwich is gonna have to wait.”

“Hmm,” Koutarou hummed, giving Tetsurou another kiss. “Why is that?”

It was Tetsurou’s turn to smirk. “We have to celebrate this.”

“Good point,” Koutarou giggled. “Keiji’s in class for another twenty-five minutes, but Kenma’s still here. Should we wait for him to go or—”

“Already going.”

Koutarou startled, and he turned around to find Kenma sitting down by the coatrack, tying his shoes. He looked up at him and Tetsurou, eyes rolling slightly as he stood. “I’ll be at Shoyo’s. Text me when you’re done.”

With that, he was gone. Koutarou blinked as Tetsurou laughed behind him. 

“I fucking love that kid,” Tetsurou sighed.

“He’s only two years younger than you,” Koutarou noted. “You sure he should still be called a kid?”

“Eh, probably not, but it’s a term of affection,” Tetsurou said. “Like you and him calling me Tetsu and myself and Keiji calling you Kou.”

“Kou,” Koutarou mused, the sound sending heat into his cheeks. Then he gasped as Tetsurou started sucking on his neck, hard enough that Koutarou knew there would be a hickey there the next time he looked in the mirror.

“Now, where were we?” Tetsurou chuckled. Koutarou felt one of his hands travel under his shirt, tweak a nipple, the other cupping his dick through his pants. “Wanna take this to my room?”

“Fuck yes,” Koutarou growled.

Koutarou and Tetsurou spent the beginning of their afternoon lying on Tetsurou’s bed as they sucked each other off, Koutarou rode him, and Tetsurou came as Koutarou fucked him with that blue vibrating dildo they bought from a sex store when they were drunk. Koutarou climaxed soon after, all over Tetsurou’s face, and Tetsurou nipped at Koutarou’s fingers as he wiped the come away with a warm and wet washcloth.

“Love you, Kou,” Tetsurou murmured.

“Love you too,” Koutarou responded. Then they got dressed again, Tetsurou texting Kenma that they were done, and proceeded to make lunch.

OOOO

Keiji took everything in life seriously, but the thing he treasured the most was his relationship with Kenma, Koutarou, and Tetsurou. Sure, it granted them stares; it must have looked chaotic and messy and frivolous from the outside. It was from the inside too, and that was okay. It was how they all liked it. In fact, Keiji thought it was perfect. To nestle into Koutarou’s arms after a rough day, to have Kenma to talk to about the newest game he was playing and anything else that came up and Tetsurou as a source of entertainment, good food, and the best hyena laugh he had ever heard: he appreciated all of it. Having these three guys in his life was worth all the noise from them and judgment from his peers. He had a great support network where he could be as matter-of-fact as possible, no holds barred.

Before getting to college, Keiji kept to himself most of the time. He didn’t know a lot of people who could bounce off him, stoic and introspective rather than out there and in the moment. Also, his sexuality and romantic inclinations hadn’t earned him a lot of friends from the queer people he knew. Who wanted to hang out with someone who was romantically attracted to guys and not sexually? Who wanted to hang out with someone who wanted an intimate connection with a guy before he got it on?

Granted, that had all been in Keiji’s head; none of it was said to his face. But the thoughts still felt valid to him.

It wasn’t until a sophomore boy with super gelled silver and black spikes started talking to him in his Intro to Lit Studies class that things took a turn for the better.

“Hey!” Koutarou had said after they had been dismissed from class one morning, shoving his folder and notebook into his backpack in the most graceless way possible. “You wanna meet to go over this essay, Keiji?”

Keiji’s eyes widened, but they came back down as they assessed Koutarou. “Sure. Why are you asking?”

“We’re classmates, silly!” Koutarou stood up, turning to face Keiji, putting his fists on his hips and smiling big. “Who else would I ask?”

Keiji joined Koutarou, and the two of them walked out of the classroom, the lights turning off behind them. “Anyone else.”

“But none of them are you,” Koutarou fired back. “You’re my behind me buddy. You’re special.”

Keiji cocked his head. “Really?”

Koutarou blushed, and Keiji couldn’t help himself from smiling slightly as his classmate’s gaze darted up to the fluorescent light-filled ceiling, a finger tapping at his cheek. “Well, that, and…you seem like the kind of guy I’d like to get to know, you know?”

Keiji stopped in his tracks, smile dropping from his face as his eyes bugged out again. “No one’s ever said that to me before.”

Koutarou grinned. “Well, they should.”

After that, there was coffee spilled and guidance and kisses outside dorm rooms and snuggles under sheets and Koutarou’s other boyfriend saying how goddamn lucky he was to have Keiji and Kenma saying he was ace and understood some of Keiji’s feelings and sex that was awkward and tender and messy but still so, so perfect, and Keiji knew that this was where he wanted to be, no matter what.

OOOO

There was something so peaceful about reality TV in the morning for Kenma. It was like restarting a cherished game for the millionth time just to go back into that world once more.

For _Survivor_ and its castaways, their world was Fiji yet again. Kenma craved it.

He was sitting cross-legged on the couch, the show’s opening credits beginning to play from the TV mounted to the wall, when Tetsurou walked into the room. Kenma immediately perked up and scooted over a little on the cushion. Tetsurou took him up on his offer, throwing an arm over the back of the couch and giving a sleepy smile to Kenma. Kenma reciprocated.

Tetsurou was clad in a pair of white boxer shorts, each side decorated with two red stripes. His bare chest was out in the open without a care in the world, fine strands of black hair spanning the length of his pectorals and sternum. Seeing him stretched out like this, Kenma could see why this kind of sight would cause Koutarou to pounce on him, leading to making out and probably a locked door and shouting that would last about fifteen minutes before they came out, sweaty and a little embarrassed.

But to Kenma, details like the boxer shorts and chest hair were simply that: details. He didn’t feel any sexual desire towards Tetsurou; on the ace spectrum, his attraction was solely on romance, although if he was comfortable with having sex with Tetsurou at some point, that would be okay. The details Kenma noticed were just that, and they made Tetsurou who he was, the person Kenma loved the most.

He remembered telling Koutarou that at one point during lunch a while ago, and Koutarou had spat out his water and scoffed, loud enough for Keiji to look up from the book he was reading.

“Kenma,” Koutarou gasped. “I am _offended_.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and went back to playing Candy Crush. “It’s just my opinion, Koutarou,” he replied. “I’m allowed to say it.”

“He’s right,” Keiji piped in. Kenma stifled a giggle at that; he was glad to have someone to back him up, and it was funny to see Koutarou fume about it for the rest of that day until Keiji appeased him by going to the gym with him later that night. Thinking about that again sent a new chuckle through his system, the reality show in front of him fading into a hazy green afterthought.

Tetsurou turned to him. “What’s got you laughing this morning?”

Kenma shook his head. “Just thinking about Koutarou’s reaction to something I said a while ago.”

Tetsurou leaned forward, grabbing the remote from the coffee table in front of them to pause the _Survivor_ episode. “What was it?”

Kenma hummed. “When I told him I wasn’t attracted to your chest hair.”

Tetsurou guffawed. “Oh, I remember that! Kou was pissed about that for weeks.” He paused for a minute, looking at his boyfriend. “So if you’re not attracted to the chest hair, what do you like about me?”

“ _You_ ,” Kenma stressed. He met Tetsurou’s eyes and kissed him once, quickly, almost like he was afraid his point was going to slip away if he didn’t. “Everything about you, Tetsu. Your laugh, your intuition, your snide comments that mean no harm, your rambunctious energy, and how you bring everyone together. And maybe even your chest hair. They all make up who you are, and that’s what I love.”

Kenma watched Tetsurou’s cheeks flush before he laughed them off. “Who knew you were such a romantic, Kenma?”

Kenma shrugged.

Tetsurou started playing the episode again, and the two spent the rest of it cuddled up together, waiting for Keiji and Koutarou to wake up.

OOOO

Koutarou and Tetsurou were graduating in a month, so instead of being gloomy, why not celebrate and get a bunch of graduation stuff from Target?

That was their logic, much to the bewilderment of Keiji and Kenma.

“Why?” Keiji asked.

“Are you just gonna leave it in our closet to rot, or will you actually use it?” Kenma said.

“We’ll use it!” Koutarou whined. “Why are you guys doubting our brilliant plan?”

Tetsurou grabbed Kenma’s hand and set the other one on Koutarou’s shoulder. “Think about it. We’ll get all the emotions about us leaving out of your systems now by buying all the stuff we need: plates, napkins, streamers, that one dog everyone can sign—”

“I fucking love that dog!” Koutarou shouted. “Can we get five of them?”

“We’ll need to buy a lot of permanent markers if we were getting five of them,” Keiji piped in. “Would two be fine?”

Kenma’s eyes almost jumped out of his head. “Wait, Keiji, you wanna do this?”

Keiji shrugged. “Might as well. It could be fun.” He smiled, looking at Kenma and Koutarou. “It always is with us.”

Koutarou cheered and leaned across the table to give Keiji a peck on the cheek. Tetsurou leaned over to Kenma, face resting in a hand and an eyebrow raised. “Well?”

Kenma sighed. “Fine. But make sure we have enough money for groceries next week.”

“Atta boy.” Tetsurou gave Kenma his own kiss, and Kenma tried his best not to blush. He failed, but still he found himself grinning. That’s just how it ended up with his boyfriend and the company he kept.

The next morning, all four of them gathered around a shopping cart at Target. Koutarou and Tetsurou grabbed onto the handles and raised forward, shouts echoing throughout the store like a battle cry. Keiji and Kenma followed at their heels, Kenma praying to every god he could think of to please not let them be kicked out and Keiji making sure Kenma didn’t collapse on the floor; he wasn’t known for his running stamina. When they got to the section devoted to graduation, Koutarou and Tetsurou threw everything they thought they needed into the red plastic, including two of the aforementioned autograph dogs. But there was other stuff too: mugs, banners, streamers, confetti, and a dancing owl that Keiji and Kenma both vehemently turned down.

They went to the self-check-out machine, Koutarou and Tetsurou making wanted poster faces in the security camera as they scanned the items, Keiji and Kenma holding their hands in front of their eyes. To everyone around them, they must have looked ridiculous, and they all understood why.

But they didn’t care. That was who they were, and they weren’t going to change for anybody.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked this fic, kudo, bookmark, add it to a collection, or leave a comment. Whichever method you prefer.
> 
> More college shenanigans shall be coming your way shortly.


End file.
